Wigtown/References
The following works deal with, or are related in someway, to Wigtownshire, Scotland. The information contained is drawn from the site of a Wigtonshire bookseller. That site includes additional information. Title Author Date Pagination Precis* ISBN “Penninghame - the Story of a Parish” Local Residents The Story of Penninghame Parish begins with the medieval bishops of Galloway. The features of the whole parish, which now has Newton Stewart as its main centre, are described in nine chapters prepared especially for this book. These cover such topics as the landscape and the history of its people, farming and other occupations, transport, education, health and welfare, and the church. Six chapters follow in which subdivisions of the parish are treated in more detail, using contributions from a variety of individuals and in in a variety of styles. ISBN 1 872350 47 X “Exploring Galloway” Mike Ansell and edited and illustrated by Mike Jordan. A 120 page book An extremely valuable and unusual addition to the walking books of Galloway. The walker is encouraged to pause and contemplate the hidden features of the landscape, such as iron age remains, neolithic burial mounds and other sites of more recent historical value. The sixteen different walks start at lonely Loch Doon in the north and end in the fertile basin of the Glenkens. ISBN 1 872350 52 6 Local History Series No 23 “Wigtown Ploughman” John MacNeillie. This powerful novel set at the turn of the century in Wigtownshire caused a stir when it was first published in 1938. It portrayed life on the land for the ordinary working man in its true light, much to the chagrin of the middle classes who would have preferred leaving it unacknowledged. This was his second novel. He has now written over 45 mostly under his gaelic name of “Ian Niall”. ISBN 1 872350 10 0 “Second Daughter” Donna Brewster. A historical novel of the "killing times" in Galloway during the period of the struggle of the Covenanters. Based on fact and five years research ISBN 0 948278 13 7 “Survival Was For Me” Duncan Wilson. An ordinary soldier in the British Army tells of his experiences at the Fall of Singapore and afterwards as a prisoner of the Japanese in Malaya and Thailand. ISBN 1 872350 20 8 “Persecutions in Scotland 1603 -1685”. Explanatory booklet designed to help the reader understand the conflicts between G40the Church and the people during the 18th century and how it led to the establishment of the Covenanters in Scottish history. ISBN 1 872350 36 4 Local History Series No. 15 “The Public Roads and Bridges in Dumfriesshire 1650 - 1820” James Robertson former County Surveyor. A comprehensive history of the development of the road system in the county from the earliest times, through the Roman period down to the improvements of the 18th and 19th centuries. Many hundreds of verbatim minute records relating to the building of the bridges and the setting up of the toll roads. Comes complete with a full colour map published in 1807 based on Crawford's survey of 1804. ISBN 1 872350 65 8 Local History Series No. 16 “Ruby” Sarah McFarlane Wylie. An eye witness account of life in the early 20th century in Glasgow and Galloway. Mrs Wylie has recorded her childhood with great clarity. This book is an important record of social life linking industrial Glasgow with the rural heartland of Galloway ISBN 1 872350 45 3 Local History Series No. 12 “Anglers, Poachers and Others” James Fyfe. Fishy tales from the fishing master himself. James Fyfe is the former fishing correspondent for Border TV. A lifetime's fishing experience gives him an air of authority in this his second book of fishing anecdotes. ISBN 1 872350 41 0 “The History of the Lands and their Owners in Galloway” Peter H M'Kerlie. This is a facsimile of M'Kerlie's own copy of this very important work. It contains many additions and corrections in his own handwriting. Quarter bound in red and black cloth, over 2500 pp and nearly 100 drawings executed by M'Kerlie himself. Limited edition of 350 sets only. ISBN 1 872350 90 9 Local History Series No 13 5 Volumes “Pigot's Directory Ayrshire. 1837” Facsimile reprint of the original reproduced in A4 format for ease of reading. Local History Series No. 7 “Pigot's Directory. Wigtownshire. 1837” Facsimile reprint of the original reproduced in A4 format for ease of reading. Local History Series No. 1 “Pigot's Directory, Kirkcudbright. 1837” Facsimile reprint of the original reproduced in A4 format for ease of reading Local History Series No. 5 “Pigot's Directory, Dumfriesshire. 1837” Facsimile reprint of the original reproduced in A4 format for ease of reading Local History Series No. 6 “McCarter's Directory for the Town of Ayr 1832 1833” Facsimile reprint of the original reproduced in A4 format for ease of reading Local History Series No. 28 “The History of Sorbie Church” Donna Brewster. Includes sections on Galloway House and the other disused chapels and churches within the parish. ISBN 1 872350 21 6 “Reminiscences of Wigtonshire” Samuel Robinson. This classic 19th century book about the late 18th century is now available for the first time in over 100 years. A must for all devotees of Galloway! ISBN 1 872350 51 8 Local History Series No 17 “A Sailor Boy's Experience Aboard a Slave Ship” Samuel Robinson. The remarkable eyewitness account of Robinson's voyages in the slave ship 'Lady Neilson', covers the period 1800 -1804. This is an extremely rare book, previously printed in 1867. ISBN 1 872350 66 6 Local History Series No. 18 “The Lost Railway Lines of Galloway” Alasdair Wham. A 72page book containing walks along the old railway from Dumfries to Portpatrick, a distance of 80 miles. Illustrated along with map refs. and other vital information. ISBN 1 872350 96 8 Local History Series No 18 “The Scottish Music Hall 1850 - 1990”. Jimmy Littlejohn. This book is an extremely comprehensive work of reference apart from being a good read, it contains photos, playbills and programmes of times gone by in the theatres of Glasgow, Edinburgh and most other places in Scotland. ISBN 1 872350 05 4 “The Birds In Wigtownshire” R. C. Dickson. An invaluable work of reference never before available. Contains bird lists, statistics, and photographs of species and habitat. A serious contribution to the study of ornithology. ISBN 1 872350 35 6 “The Great Ingratitude - Bomber Command in World War II” James Fyfe. An appreciation of the sacrifice made by members of Bomber Command in World War II. This book is in answer to the ill informed criticism of the role played "Bomber" Harris and his crews in stemming the tide of Hitler's ambitions in Europe. ISBN 1 872350 75 5 "ALBANICH - The History of the Galloway Rifles, 1859-1908”, Ian Devlin, edited by John Carter. Limited Signed Edition of 500 copies only. Qrto. 600+pp The most comprehensive work ever published on the subject. Almost every piece of information available is contained within this massive reference work. Lists of names, personal details, shooting records, along with nearly 100 photographs, many of them never before published. ISBN 1 872350 07 0 Local History Series No 8 “Cairnryan Military Port 1940 - 1996 From U-Boats to the Ark Royal” Richard Holme. A 60 page A4 book packed with information and photo’s. ISBN 1 872350 22 4 Local History Series No 21 “The Lost Railway Lines of Ayrshire” Alasdair Wham. An 80 page book containing walks along the old railway lines throughout Ayrshire. Illustrated along with map refs. and other vital information. ISBN 1 872350 27 5 Local History Series No 20 “Lost Railway Lines South of Glasgow” Alasdair Wham. 103 page book detailing walks along the old railway lines south of Glasgow. Illustrated with photographs, maps and containing all the details necessary to walk these old lines. ISBN 1 872350 27 5 Local History Series No 27 "The House That Sugar Built" Donna Brewster. Another book from the pen of the author of "Second Daughter". This is the story of one Wigtown family, the McGuffies, and of the connection between South West Scotland and Barbados in the 19th century. ISBN 1 872350 72 0 Local History Series No 26 "William Nicholson - Bard Of Galloway" John Hudson, editor. 215 page book containing the collected poems of William Nicholson, the author of 'The Brownie of Blednoch'. Also included in this volume are some previously unpublished works. ISBN 1 872350 771 Local History Series No 25 "The Mulberry Harbour Project in Wigtownshire 1942-1944" A T Murchie. A 63 page booklet with laminated cover, a revised edition of a previously popular publication. It tells the story of the Mulberry Harbour Project that was developed in Wigtownshire during the middle years of the war. This edtion has been expanded and contains new photographs. ISBN 1 872350 62 3 Local History Series No 4 "Then & Now & Next" Alastair Warren, and illustrated by Rosey Priestmann. A collection of Alastair Warren's poetry, written between 1954 and 1999. Alastair was editor of the Glasgow Herald until 1974, taking over editorship of the Dumfries and Galloway Standard. ISBN 1 872350 92 5 "The RAF in Galloway" A T Murchie. A hardback revised edition of this previously popular book with new chapters, revisions and new photographs. This book tells the story of the presence of the RAF in this area from 1910 to the present day. ISBN 1 872350 18 6 "A Galloway Childhood" Ian Niall. This edition is a re-issue of the popular Galloway classic, illustrated with photographs from the McNeillie family album. We look forward to introducing this wonderful book to a new generation of readers. From the author of 'Wigtown Ploughman'. ISBN 1 872350 13 5 "A History of the Parish of Kirkinner" - Local History Series No. 2 Booklet Format "Garlieston - Then and Now" - Local History Series No. 3 Booklet Format "Mochrum and Port William - The Parish and the Port" - Local History Series No 31 Booklet Format "Sorbie - A Parish History" - Local History Series No 30 Booklet Format "Wigtown - A Parish History" - Local History Series No 32 Booklet Format "A History of the Parish of Whithorn with Isle of Whithorn and Glasserton" Booklet Format Local History Series No 33 "Old Kirkyard, Wigtown" - Local History Series No 34 PC CD Rom format "Out of the World and into Kirkcowan" Booklet Format Local History Series No 35 ""Highways and Byways in Galloway and Carrick" C H Dick, illustrated by Hugh Thomson. Special C H Dick Memorial Edition, pocket size with folding map. ISBN 1 872350 38 0 To Sea with a Countess and Others: Shipping in the Solway A T Murchie. 127 pages, illustrated; Laminated cover, paperback format. photographs, Detailing the history of shipping and the small harbours of the Solway, from wooden sailing ships to iron paddle steamers. ISBN 1 872350 43 7 Johnstone's Map of Wigtownshire Reproduction Map; Heavy cream paper Taken from an original engraving, showing the County of Wigtonshire as it was in 1870, illustrating the feature of the area at the time, including the railways. Category:Wigtown